Good Life
by Ereri-4-life
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a free roamer. He hasn't stayed in one location for mare than two weeks in over three years. He runs an anonymous blog that documents all his adventures around the world and back. But when he stumbles upon, well when a man stumbles upon him, named Levi, Eren soon realizes he doesn't want to be alone on his adventures. And neither does Levi.
1. Bumped

I have a life rule: keep moving. Never stop moving. And when people stop you? Run the fucker over and keep going. Never stop. I've been like this since I graduated high school. College wasn't a possibility for me with my grades. So my one choice? Get moving. I've moved everywhere. New York. Los Angelas. China. Colorado. Japan. Alabama. I never stop. My dad made an extensive bank out for me that funds my trips.

I haven't seen my family in three years. No mother. No father. No sister. No best friend. Just me, myself, and a ton of strangers. They don't even know where I have been or where I am. Of course with the bank account I could be tracked but my father has a certain respect for the fact that I hate him and never want to see him again, so he minds his own business as world famous doctor.

So where I am now? Paris. It's very beautiful here. Serene and rustic. The culture lights up at night and the people are truly beautiful. I was staying in a large hotel with a great view of the city. Currently I'm sitting at the wooden desk in front of the window with said view, Uploading pictures to my blog. That's right. I run a blog. An anonymous blog where I put all my pictures and document my world travels. I really enjoy doing it and could be on for hours. I even communicated with one of the people who reads my blog. He lives in Paris actually. Runs a blog of his own, which I happily follow as well. From what I know about him he is older than me but not by too too much.

I'd love to meet him in real-life but we don't even know each other's actual names or faces. Only our blog names. His is: paris-asshole. Yeah, it's unique but oddly suits him. Mine is: wanderlust-is-my-LIFE. Which it is. All I do is wander.

I sighed and pushed away from the desk, leaving my computer on so it can finish uploading a ton of pictures I just took of the city. All it's life and light mixed in with vintage beauty. Utter perfection is what this city is. I've only been here two days which is a very short amount of time. My next stop plans to be somewhere in the United States. Don't know where yet, but it'll be there. Maybe Vegas. Yeah, that would be fun. Sex and shame. Perfect title for that section of the blog. And now that I'm old enough to drink and gamble I might be able to enjoy myself a little.

After some thought I finally decided to abandon my laptop, grab my key and coat, and leave the hotel. It was boring being stuffed in that room for an entire day. I need to be around people, although that's quite odd because my social skills are complete shit. I get very nervous when talking to people and my words slur and stumble together. Not social anxiety, just social stupidity.

I exited the hotel and walked into the square. The square was a large area surrounded by a hotel, shops, cafes, coffee shops, and benches with a large fountain in the middle of it all. It was in the shape of a square, hence the name. I liked it here. It was calming and from what I could tell always busy so I had plenty of people to watch. I sat on the fountain ledge and observed all the people rushing by or sitting on the benches or going in and out of the many buildings. They were all talking, yelling, whispering, and probably cursing French to each other, themselves, or into cell phones. I didn't know much French. It was the one language that I never fully learned, not that I used it often enough to practice it. Sometimes I'll use it to communicate with my online buddy but since he knows English very well using French was a rarity in our conversation. So I only really understood simple phrases and most of what these people were speaking was so fast, skilled, and complex I didn't understand any of it. Not that I really want to anyway. I don't care what people have to say. Only truly what they do.

Suddenly someone rammed straight into me, causing both of us to fall into the freezing fountain behind me. Good thing my phone was left in my hotel room. Needless to say: I was shocked. And whoever it was who ran into me: was pissed. When I emerged from the water the man who caused us both to fall was scanning the crowd before yelling something, most likely very colorful and creative, in French.

The man was beautiful, even picture worthy n his sopping wet state. His face was angular and every detail was sharp. From his incredibly accurate thin eyebrows to his cold eyes and uniform pale lips. Even his nose was sharp. His hair was in an undercut style and was split straight down the middle. It was a perfect ink black and went great with his blue-gray eyes and incredibly pale skin. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, black pea-coat, and black converse. He looked at me and glared, saying something to me which I didn't understand.

"Excuse me. What did you say?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fucking American." He mumbled. His voice was smooth, without a singe rough crack or blemish. Damn this guy was perfect, well all except the obvious sour attitude. "I said are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah I-I'm fine." Shit I stuttered. I quickly managed to jump out of the fountain, holding my hand out to the stranger which he rudely declined and got out himself. "A-Are you o-okay?" Damn it was really cold now. I needed to go back to the hotel so I could shower and change. This fellow also needed the same treatment.

"Fucking peachy." He rolled his eyes. "The people in this area are such assholes, I swear..." He mumbled off something in rapid fire French.

"Well, since you're alright, do you want to go to my hotel room? So you can clean up of course!" I added the last part quickly, causing one of the man's perfectly shaped eyebrows to shoot up and a glint of amusement on his face. I smiled and pointed to the hotel. "I'm staying there. Do you want to use the shower and clean up?"

After a minute or so of just staring at me he nodded. "Before you invite me in at least I should know your name first. Don't want to fuck and leave without knowing the name of the person I did it to."

I swear my face lit up like a damn Christmas tree at the crude statement. "Uh...Um, my name...my name is...is Eren." I stuttered.

"Levi." There was slight smirk playing across his lips as he turned around and started walking toward the hotel. "Come on brat. Don't got all day."


	2. Past and Drag Queens

**Levi's P.O.V.**

"This place is disgusting. What are you, a fucking pig?" I looked around the trashed hotel room with disgust. How can anyone live like this for more than an hour. I won't even step into the house if there's a mud spot, let alone things strewn everywhere. "Were you raised in a damn barn?"

Eren shrugged and kicked things out of the way as he walked past me. "My family never cared about being clean. Only my mother did and even she eventually gave up on all of us." This kid was interesting in appearance and personality. He was tall, tan-skinned, chestnut brown hair, and the most spectacular teal eyes I've ever seen. His features were lean but there was muscle from what I could tell. His face was very round and almost baby-like. Like he hadn't quite hit puberty yet in his face. And his personality? Chaotic but also calm. He stuttered a lot, that's for sure. Like he was nervous he would say the wrong thing and get in trouble. But there was a certain fire in his teal green-blue eyes that I had to appreciate. "So do you want to take a shower or just want a towel?"

"If the bathroom is in the same state as this damn room then I'll take the towel." Eren laughed. It was a very nice laugh. Smooth and comfortable. Youthful.

"Here you are grumpy cat."

A white towel came hurdling toward my head but it made an easy catch. "Grumpy cat?" I raised an eyebrow. "That's the best you could fucking do? You need to work on your insults brat."

I heard a sight huff come from him. "I'm not a brat. I happened to have just turned twenty-one last week."

"Tch! And I'm thirty so to me you're a brat." I ran the towel through my hair and when I looked up Eren was staring at me, almost shocked. "What?"

"Nothing! It's just t-that you don't really look thirty. You look my age." He fiddled with the end of his sopping wet green button down that suited his skin color very well. "I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to stay or leave. Whatever suits your fancy." The young brunette disappeared behind the bathroom door, leaving me alone with the sound of running shower water.

That kid was weird.

I neatly folded the towel he gave me and set it on his bed, deciding that I was gong to be a nosy motherfucker today and snoop around the room. It was the stereotypical French hotel room, but it sure had a nice view. I walked over to the wooden desk that was in front of a large window that looked out over the square. There was a pricey Apple Macbook on the desk and it was open, but not on since the screen was black. Next to it was a very professional looking camera with a carrying case next to it. I picked it up trying to look for the brand or any indication of what kind of camera it was. There was no label on it but it might have been a Canon of some kind. I'm not a photography or camera expert. I turned it on and it opened automatically into the picture library. There were about twenty pictures on it and all of Paris but nothing more. He probably uploaded all his pictures onto his computer. Smart move kid. I scrolled though what few pictures were on the camera and stopped on a specific one. It was of a girl with long black hair and gray eyes sitting on a park bench, reading a book. She was dressed in a red skirt, black blouse, knee-high socks, and flats. I knew this girl. Actually I'm related to her. It's Mina Caroline. My cousin.

I've live with Mina and her parents for my whole life. My mother died while giving birth to me and my father got in a car crash while on his way to the hospital, killing him instantly. I never knew my parents and after I was born the Caroline's, my cousins, adopted me into their family when I was just fresh out of the womb. Mina was born about three years after me, making her twenty-three. She was like a little sister to me. She's possibly the only person I'm not an asshole to all the time.

What was weird about this whole situation was that this kid has a picture of my cousin on his camera and possibly his computer. That will not do considering that's just creepy. But it was a nice picture of her. She always looked best in pictures when she didn't know you were taking one of her. She says it's the same with her but since I have the best natural camera seeking skills I know when anyone is going to take a picture of me.

"Seems you've found my secret nerd love." I turned around and a clean and fresh Eren was standing behind me. He took the camera from me and sat at the desk, powering on his laptop. Was he going to show me the rest of his pictures? "Well, this isn't even close to being my nerd side but it's what you've seen." He smiled and logged into the computer. A website was pulled up. A blog it looked like. Wait, I know this blog. I go on it quite often. I even talk to the administrator of the blog... No fucking way.

"Do you run this website brat?" I leaned down next to him. He smelled cleaner, that's for sure. Like vanilla or something. Oh god Levi, stop being so creepy.

"Yeah. I have been for the past three years, when I started traveling. It's kinda like a diary for my travels. Anonymous though so no one knows it's me. I don't want anyone I know finding it and then tracking me down." He sighed at the screen and minimized the screen out. His background was a picture of three people. Himself, a girl, and another guy. They looked to be in a park of some sort and were sitting on a bench. They were probably fifteen or sixteen, all smiling. Eren was in the center of the two people, his arms around them and looking to be laughing about something that the girl next to him said. She had chin length black hair, almost black looking eyes, and had a very...oriental look to her. On the other side of him was a small blonde boy with a bowl cut of some sort, but it worked for him, also with blue eyes. They were all dressed in clothes more appropriate for the summer time. All looking so happy. Carefree.

"The girl is Mikasa, my half sister. My dad cheated on my mom around the time she got pregnant with me. When she was born we took her in. My mom treats her like she's her own daughter though." He pointed to the blonde. "That's Armin, my best friend. He looks small but he's very large in intelligence. Cruising his way through college right now probably. I'm almost positive he could rule the whole world with his brains." He looked wistfully at the picture. "We were juniors when I took this. Feels like so long ago."

"Six years can be quite some time brat. When was the last time you saw them."

"The day I left for China. My first trip away. I've stayed out of contact with all friends and family. Changed my phone number and everything." He sighed. "I wanted to leave and start over. Travel and be free. So in order to do that I needed to no longer talk to them. Hell, I don't even know if anyone I know is still alive."

I hummed and picked back up the camera, showing him the picture of Mina. "I live with her. She's my cousin."

Eren's face turned red as he grabbed the camera. "Good thing I haven't uploaded these yet. I can delete it if you want." He looked down at the picture. "Sorry I took the picture. She was just s calm, sitting there reading a book. So natural. That's a passion of mine. People. I love observing behaviors and reactions. How they move and talk." He smiled. "Germans truly are intense people, especially the women. When I was in Germany a woman threw her purse at me. I swear to God it had a damn brick in it."

"Funny." I said in a monotone voice. "You don't have to delete the picture. It's a nice picture of her. But if you have any pictures of me you will delete them or I swear I'll fucking break your scrawny ass."

Eren laughed at me and plugged a cable into his laptop, starting to upload the rest of the pictures. "Consider the threat taken seriously."

"So you have a half sister then?" I sat on the bed behind the desk and Eren got up and moved next to me, at a safe distance of course.

"Yeah. she's a month older than me but she acts years older. Also really protective. When I left and never came back I'm pretty sure she flipped. If I ever see her again she might kill me before she hugs me." He pulled his knees up to his chest. "But she's great. When we were younger my parents made up the excuse that we adopted her, which we did but in a different way than they were implying. When we found out the truth Mikasa yelled at my dad. We found out when we were fourteen. My mother of course saved him by saying that it was all water under the bridge and that Mikasa was like a birth daughter to her, which she is. My mother, her name is Carla, treats all my friends like they're her children. My dad, Grisha, on the other hand spends too much time at the hospital or on business trips to have payed a damn lick of attention to our family. Grisha Jaeger, world renowned doctor. Everywhere I travel when I tell people my last name they automatically talk about my father and all the great things he's done for medicine, science, and society. They don't know the real him..."

"Well," I turned around and faced him. "I never had to deal with family drama and asshole dads. Neither did I deal with friends. People aren't my style, except when I tell people my job they don't believe me." I smirked at the look of curiosity that crossed his face. "And now you want to know what said job is." Eren nodded eagerly, like some sort of puppy. "Well brat, I am what I like to call an "entertainer"."

Eren's head cocked to the side. "So you're a singer? Dancer? Stripper?" Damn this kid has no filter.

"No, I'm different. I'm a drag queen."

The brunette gave a chocking noise of surprise and looked at me in shock. You could read this kid like an open book. "B-But you don't e-even look like one!"

"That's what they said when I went and applied for the job when I was your age. But after nine years I'm the best one they got at that damn place. On the nights I preform it's a full house because everyone wants to see me. I get them their profit. Funny thing is an American woman hired me. She's one of the many co-owners of the joint and the moment I walked in she screamed "We must hire him!" all around the bar. She lives in Vegas and runs a casino and bar of her own but still co-owns. She even comes out every once in a while to see me. Although she's annoying as fuck. Crazy as hell too. She's bipolar and it shows. Her name's Hanji Zoe."

"Interesting woman." Eren muttered before looking at me again. "But I still can't believe you'd be a drag queen! Do you have a stage name?" This brat was curious, that's a fact. His eyes were lit up with curiosity and wonder. He must have never seen a drag queen before. Everyone assumes we cross dress outside of work but we all don't. That's just my job, not my life. The only reason I do it is because the pay is amazing.

"My stage name is whatever person they want me to be that night." I rolled my eyes before smirking again. "My most popular nights are when I pole dance."

"You what?! Pole dance!" He looked utterly terrified.

I nodded. "You're obviously straight as a pencil if the idea of a pole dancing drag queen scares you this much."

"N-No it's not that. You just seem like the kind of person who doesn't put on a show for people. You seem more like the person people put the show on for."

I raised an eyebrow. "Interesting notion you've got there." I stood up and looked at the time. "Speaking of which, i'm working a shift tonight at the bar. Which means I get to leave the fucking pigsty and go somewhere clean all night."

"You're preforming tonight?"

"No, I'm working the bar. And even if I was it's not like you could see it anyway. It's a high class bar, which means the rich politicians and dignitaries. One look at you and they'd throw your ass out. Now I must go. Hanji is here tonight and she probably wants to pick out my costume." I walked toward the door and before I could open it I felt a small hand grab my arm. The brat has small hands?

"Could I at least get your number? You seem like an interesting person and I'd like to get to know you better and-"

"If I give you my number will you shut up so I can fucking leave?"

He nodded and I grabbed his phone from his hands and entered in my number, making him do the same. "See you around kid."

"See ya." He smiled, waving slightly.

Damn that kid was a dumbass brat. How cute.


	3. Work and Family

**Levi P.O.V.**

As I walked into the bar I sighed as Hanji came running toward me. "Levi darling I missed you!" Hanji was an insanely tall woman with long brown hair that she kept up in a ponytail all the time. She also wore these glasses that made her look even more the the mad person she was. Tonight she was dressed in a pair of thigh high boots, leather shorts with chains hanging off them, and a black corset. Looks like tonight's theme was leather and chains. Oh great. "And now that you're here I can get you in a costume. Too bad you aren't preforming tonight." She pouted. "I do enjoy watching you." She whipped around and started walking to the back of the dark bar.

I started following her back, taking note of everyone running around and getting ready for opening time, which was in a few hours. Since we had a theme night we most likely will have more people than usual but that's never a problem. From what I could tell they're putting out out top performers. They were going to schedule me to perform tonight but I flat out refused. I hated performing on theme nights and especially this one. The crowds loved leather a little too much.

We walked into a small room, also known as my dressing room, and Hanji made me sit down as she looked through costumes. "What shall you wear? A dress for sure. Gotta show off those fabulous killer legs of yours."

"Hanji I'm not even performing. So what's the point in that if my legs are going to be hidden behind a bar all night?"

"Because Levi dear, you're serving said drinks tonight. We re-scheduled you as a server. We all know the money your legs can sell and the more you walk around the more drinks people buy so they can see the legs. It's all a science. I do the exact some thing at my bar in Vegas. Of which you should come work at..." Hanji has been trying to get me to move out to Vegas with her so I can work at her bar instead. I keep rejecting the offer but day by day it gets more and more inviting to pack up and leave. I've never left France before and it gets boring here. "But of course that's your choice."

She suddenly squealed and pulled out a tight leather dress, black ankle boots, and attachable chains for the dress. "Perfect! Now let us use a black wig." She dug walked over to my wig display and picked out a waist long one. "And then makeup, which we shall do once you get dressed. I'll be stepping out so you can do so. I know of all the 'extras' that must be applied." She wiggled her eyebrows. "See you in a hot minute." She left my room and shut the door, most likely standing guard outside.

I sighed and stood up, grabbing all the things I needed and quickly put them on before sliding on the dress. "Hanji, come help me put this damn thing on!" She burst quickly through the door and locked it behind her. I pointed to the zipper ans she happily, and with some force I might add, zipped it up. "Why did you have t choose the tightest dress I've got?" I turned around and felt her slap my ass.

"Oh shut it. You look great in this dress and the customers will love it since you never perform in it." I slipped my feet into the heeled ankle boots and zipped those up as well before grabbing the multiple chains that are to wrap around my body. Hanji grabbed the silver chains from me and started attaching them to me.

"I never perform in it because it's so fucking tight! You try wearing the damn thing!" She finished attaching the chains and made me sit down at the mirror. Seeing a drag queen getting prepared is so odd because My neck down looks like a woman but the face and hair looks like a man. It truly is a scary sight really.

"Stop complaining. And tonight your serving name is "Anita Mann". Just came up with it." She smiled like she was proud of herself and grabbed my wig cap, putting all my hair into it and grabbing my extensive makeup kit. It took me years to build of the giant stash that I had. Multiple shades and styles of every beauty product imaginable was in that damn case, except foundation and such. That had to match my pale skin exactly or else I looked like a two-toned witch. Hanji started the long process of applying all the makeup to my face. When the base was done she grabbed a dark purple lipstick and applied it to me and then grabbed an eyebrow pencil, giving my already sharp eyebrows a more defined look. "I don't know how you were born with such accurate eyebrows and long eyelashes. A gist from fucking God, that's what that is." She applied a heavy amount of pure black kohl eyeliner and created a smoky eye look before adding about four different kinds of mascara. "And there we go. Now for the wig." I felt her lower the heavy mass of hair onto my head and fasten it down to make sure it didn't fall off. Then she brushed it out and styled in a few curls before adding in a couple hair clips with purple coloring. "Voila!"

I stood up and looked in the mirror. I truly did look like a woman. A short woman I might add but that's just genetics. Besides, Hanji says it adds to the more feminine look. I also had a few items that added in the look of curves and breasts so I looked spot on.

"Oh Anita you look smokin'!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "I truly love transforming you Levi. It's such a lovely experience!"

I rolled my eyes and turned around. "Let's just go." I adjusted my voice to sound more like a girl's, going up slightly. "Don't got all night." I bumped my hips into Hanji's and swayed slightly as I walked off and back out into the bar area.

Hanji ran after me, smiling and she walked beside me. "It never ceases to amaze me how you can change personalities so quickly when it comes to this drag business. Most of my people take half an hour or more to get into character."

"Well, then you obviously need better people than what you've got."

"Oh Levi you look amazing!" I glanced out of the corner of my eyes, spotting another one of the co-owners. Petra Ral. How come all the women own a drag bar? So weird. She grabbed my hands and kissed my cheek. Tonight she was also dressed in the theme but simply had on a black mini-skirt, tank top, leather jacket that buckled around the neck, and knee high boots. Her short orange hair went perfectly with it. "What's your name tonight?"

"Apparently Anita Mann. Courtesy of Hanji," I turned around. "Who has apparently ran off to do something else." I rolled my eyes and faced Petra again. She was about an inch taller than me. I hated being so naturally short.

"I like that name." She smiled brightly and pulled me over to the empty bar. "We open in a few minutes. People are lined up at the door so I need you to be a fast server tonight. But we can always count on you so I don't even need to worry. Now, you will be the only other server rather than Austin, but he's also a great server so you'll do fine out here. None of the other owners are here tonight except Hanji and I, and I'll be leaving in an hour or so. Just do your best."

I nodded. "Of course." I smiled. A real smile. Something I reserve for three people in my life: Mina, Petra, and Hanji.

"Thank you so much." She pushed herself off the bar and straightened out her outfit. "Now let's get this party started!"

**Eren P.O.V.**

I sighed as I closed down my laptop for the night. I just finished my nightly blog post about everything that happened tonight. Of course I left out Levi's name but all the other details were there. I still can't believe he's a drag queen. What would he look like as a woman? If only I knew where he worked. That would be a sight to see. That tough looking guy all dressed up in woman's clothing. A great photo for certain.

Suddenly my phone lit up with multiple _dings _of text alerts. Who would be texting me at this hour? I picked up my iPhone and squinted. I didn't recognize the number but I almost threw the phone across the room when I saw the message contents.

_Eren it's Mikasa._

_Eren answer me!_

_I know this is your phone number. _

_I know you're in Paris._

_I hacked into the bank account dad made for you._

_You can't hide anymore. _

_We miss you._

_Answer me, goddamnit! _

My throat went dry as I opened the conversation but I couldn't type anything. My mind was blank. Mikasa has my number. She knows where I am. She misses me. But she knows where I am! This will not do! Another alert.

_I saw you read this Eren Jaeger! I'm calling._

The phone started ringing and her number popped up. I froze. I can't answer this. What will I say? 'Yeah, sorry I haven't talked to you in three years and acted as if I dropped off the face of the planet. No hard feelings right?' Wrong! She'll be pissed at me. She'll yell at me. Scold me. Then demand that I come back home. So I did the stupid thing. I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Eren! Oh my God it's so amazing to hear your voice!"

"Mikasa, how did you get this number?"

"It's attached to the bank account. Dad left it logged in on his computer. Must've been renewing it or something. Eren, I've been worried sick for the past three years! You disappear as if you'd died. What do you have to say about that?"

I sighed and put her on speaker phone so I could rub my face. The thing was, there was nothing I could say. I left. That was all there was to it. My reasons were my own, but I left. Mikasa didn't need to know why nor did she need to care. All I need to do is change the subject. "How's Armin doing?"

"He's doing fine. Acing college and on his way to becoming a lawyer."

I laughed slightly. "Armin as a lawyer. No offense to him but he isn't exactly the lawyer type. He's too nice and gentle."

"Well people change and he certainly has. You would know that if you hadn't have just gotten up and left us all."

"I left for my own reasons. Ones you won't understand anyway. You need to respect that choice."

"I would if you would tell me why! Did you know that after you left all our friends freaked out? You held us all together. And so much has happened here." I heard her voice crack and realized she was crying. "Marco died. He apparently had really bad depression and no one knew. He hung himself."

"What?!" I yelled into the phone. "When did this happen?"

"Last month. Jean hasn't spoken to anyone since. You would know that happened if you bothered to even keep in contact. You would also know that Ymir and Krista are getting married in five months. And that Annie is an MMA fighter now. That Reiner and Bert run a restaurant together. You've missed so much in the three years you've disappeared. We want to see you."

"Listen, what happened with Marco is upsetting and U'm happy for everyone else, but I'm not coming back home."

"We want to see your face."

"Then we can set up a video call if we must, but I'm not coming home. Keep track of where I travel, but don't come after me. You can keep this number but no one else is to have it. I'll text you my email and when you get everyone together we can have a giant call, but I'm not coming home."

I heard her sigh on the other end, knowing that she wasn't winning this war. "Fine. I'll text you before we do that. Just...be careful."

"Ich liebe dich*" I smiled when I heard her laugh.

"You too you idiot. You too."

* * *

><p>*Ich liebe dich = I love you<p> 


	4. Punch

**Levi P.O.V.**

The night didn't go as expected. I never expected it to end with me punching a customer in the face. That's something we leave to the bouncers but the bar had a no touching rule. We were here for show, not for anyone's groping needs.

When they opened the bar doors it took all of five minutes until the whole joint was jam packed with people. Very rich people I will add. This bar was run especially for the rich, politicians, businesses, and dignitaries who want to have a little fun. The people I see go in and out of here would shock anyone. "Faithful" men with wives at home whom they love very much. This place was a scandalous place to be caught. That's why every person who works here is sworn to never tell of who visits this place. For over eighty percent of these men, if the press every found out they went to a drag bar their whole career would be ruined. Not that I even give two shits about their lives, but it's a courtesy we have for them.

Once the show started I rushed around from table to table, taking orders and serving drinks. The other server was named Austin, although tonight it was Alisha. He was a good enough worker but much too slow for there only being two of us tonight. Eventually I made it to the very back table that was occupied by only one man. He was dressed in a very high quality suit, like most men who come here, and sat up very tall. From the way he moved you could see the muscle under his shirt. He flashed me a pure white smile that matched his blonde hair. He was quite handsome, if it wasn't for the odd eyebrows. They were possibly the thickest eyebrows I've ever seen. Though they worked on him.

"Hello honey, what can I get you tonight?" I shifted my weight and stared him down.

"A Cherry Hooker. Going for something simple tonight."

I nodded and wrote down the order on my pad. "My name is Anita, so if you need anything just ask for me. What would your name be?"

"Erwin Smith."

I turned around and made my way back to the bar and placed in the order. This Erwin fellow was obviously American from his smooth English. At this bar we only spoke English but we all knew multiple languages to make it easier if we can't speak English to a customer at all. The bartender, which happened to be Hanji tonight, smiled at me as they made the drink. "So who's this for?" She poured the cherry brandy into the glass and mixed the orange juice in with a shake before putting the lime wedge on the side.

I pointed to the very back. "That blonde guy. Name's Erwin Smith." I grabbed the drink from the bar surface and out it on a platter.

Hanji hummed and nodded. "I've heard of him. He actually comes to my bar in Vegas quite a lot. He's the president of this mega million dollar company." She leaned against the bar. "Must be here on business."

"He's creepy." I mumbled and walked back to his table, setting the drink down. "There you are, Mr. Smith. Enjoy and don't hesitate to ask for anything else."

Now this is where the whole night fell to shit. As I turned around I felt a hand come in contact with my ass. Now, this isn't against bar rules actually. But it's against touching Levi fucking Rivaille rules. Everyone here knows who I am and how if you touch me there's a ninety-nine percent chance you will die. This guy was no exception to that rule, newbie or not.

I whipped around and grabbed his wrist. "Do NOT touch me." I growled under my breath, letting him go.

He laughed. He fucking laughed in my face at that. "Last time I checked that wasn't against rules and regulations here."

"I get it that you're knew here but there is one rule: you don't touch me. Ever. Period. Do you understand Mr. Smith?"

"Whatever you say, Anita."

I turned around and felt him slap me again. Okay, game on. I turned around and landed a punch square in his jaw. It was definitely going to bruise. You see, when people look at me they don't think I'm strong because I'm so short. But since I'm short my muscle is all compacted into one space, making it ten times easier to center all my strength into one aspect of fighting. This time it happened to be a hard as hell punch.

As soon as I punched him I heard Hanji yell at me from across the bar and run her way over, pulling me away from him. "You disgusting fucking pig!" I spat at him as Hanji got in between us. By now half the bar was looking at the scene and had it all figured out in their heads. Some idiot touched Levi and now they paid the price. Poor unlucky bastard. May God have person on his soul. I'll attend the funeral.

Erwin held his jaw, laughing at me. "You've got strength and amazing self-control. I know you could have broken my jaw if you wanted to." He nodded to Hanji. "Hello Ms. Zoe." He said casually.

"Erwin, what's wrong with you?" She grabbed both our arms and pulled us outside, which was empty except for the one bouncer at the door. "I thought you knew better than to touch the workers."

"It wasn't against policy." He shrugged.

"Yes, but it was against one of the server's wishes. No consent to touch." She glanced at me. There was a brief flash of approval in her eyes. At least she wasn't mad at me, as if I'd care anyway if she was. "It's highly unprofessional of you. You'd never act this way at the Titan." The Titan is the name of her bar.

"Well," He turned to me and held out his hand. "I apologize for my behavior, Anita." He winked. "I hope you can forgive me."

I stared at his hand for a very prolonged amount of time before shaking it. "Fine." I let go. "Hanji, I'm leaving early tonight. I feel too...disgusted to work anymore tonight."

Hanji nodded. "Of course. And Erwin, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for the night."

"Of course. All I'd expect of such a professional as yourself." He nodded his head to us. "Have a nice night." He smiled before walking to the parking lot.

"Levi, what the hell is wrong with you?! You should have called one of the bouncers, not punch him in the face."

I shrugged and started walking around the building so I could go in through the back. We don't ever enter the bar back through the front door. Hanji followed beside me, clearly upset. "Levi, I know Erwin personally. You just can't go punching people!"

"Oh but I fucking can and I sure as well will." We went into my dressing room and she started helping me get everything off.

"You can't keep working here. It's been nine years you've worked in this same bar." She unzipped my dress after taking off all the chains. "I'm going back to Vegas in a few days and I want you to come with me. You need to get out of this country. A man can't stay in one place for too long before going crazy. And Levi darling, I can tell you're going crazy. Hell, I am crazy and I'm telling you this."

"I can't leave. I have Mina-"

"You can send money to your cousins if you need to. But you can't let her tie you down to this one damn place. You're restless here, aren't you?"

I pulled off the dress and took off all the items that gave me the womanly figure and put them all back in the big-ass trunk I use to store my costumes. I straightened up the wigs and pulled on my jeans, converse, and t-shirt. Then I went over to my sink and started scrubbing off the thick layer of makeup plastered to my face. After about ten minutes of scrubbing I was done. "Listen Hanji, even if I did go with you where would I stay? With you? Because with your messy habits that's completely out of the question."

"We can find you something, it's not a big deal. You just need to leave and leave as soon as possible."

I sighed and nodded. "I know." I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and pulled it out, checking the message. "Mina is wondering where I am. Forgot to tell her I was working tonight. Oops." I put my phone back in my pocket and slid on my coat, taking my keys out. "I'll contact you about it tomorrow morning. See you latershitty four-eyes."

"See you later, grumpy puss."


End file.
